


【DS】冰封之地

by CapeCloak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapeCloak/pseuds/CapeCloak
Summary: 想写个ds极地au,隔了好久没写，就先把写好的发上来吧





	【DS】冰封之地

冰封之地  
配对 dean winchester/sam winchester

sam从记事起就在这里生活，与他的兄长dean,以及他们终年忙碌的父亲john。这片冰原辽阔得仿佛一直延伸到天际，但sam知道，一切皆有尽头。dean曾经亲眼见到并且向他描述过，这片广袤的白色土地一直往东有遮天蔽日的黑压压的山峦阻隔，而另一头则是没有阳光和沙滩的寂静海岸。

sam时常想象从上方俯视他们的家园会是怎样一番景象，他们的小木屋和那辆老旧的木制拖车在白得耀眼的雪地上恍若两滴难看的污渍。而这样说来他自己不免也是这些污渍的组成部分。他恨那座把他的自由和青春禁锢在这潮湿荒凉之地的小木屋，嫌恶着爬满房屋里外的苔藓和霉斑。那辆拖车也上了年岁，一抬动就会发出咿咿呀呀的噪响，但作为dean从父亲那里获得的最高奖赏和最珍爱之物，拖车的车身被dean喷漆打磨得显出蜡染般的光泽。

“baby今天差点被撞坏了，我敢说那人肯定是故意的，真想杀了那个狗娘养的.”每当dean凝视并抚摸这辆“黑美人”时神情简直深情又幼稚得可笑。sam这样想着，摇着头面无表情地接过dean从车上扔过来的木柴，再把它们一捆一捆地束起垒在小仓库里的干草堆旁。

“你晚上想吃什么？厨房还有点剩下的南瓜汤，冰箱里可能还有早上没吃完的吐司。。”sam叹了口气，“反正。。爸今天估计又不打算回来了？”

“嗯？不是今天。”dean的眼神狡黠而明亮，“我们今晚可以出去吃。”

winchester一家并不是唯一在这片土地上生活的人。他们离最近的村落只隔着一条窄窄的小溪。随着每个新学期的到来，john会将兄弟二人托付在邻村的bobby家。dean在这儿结交了害羞友好的cass和热情大方的jo。可sam觉得他们从来不属于这里，winchesters从来都是离群索居的怪人，否则为什么要远离所有村民在可以望到海岸的风口处安居落户呢？sam想这一切都是因为他们古怪的父亲john。bobby和dean曾经见过john不这么古怪时的样子，但在他们的母亲去世后john就像完全变了一个人，带着他两个年幼的儿子从一个叫堪萨斯的温暖明亮的小城渡海而来停泊在这个寒冷寂寥之地，从此他们即在这里长期生活。

sam跟在dean身后踩着突兀的石块淌过了小溪。星辰从天际倾泻下来流淌在他们的脚边。白天里bobby的村落比他们的住处稍稍收到阳光的眷顾，而在夜晚从窗中透出的几点灯火和小酒馆偶尔传出的几声笑语更散发着他们在家中难以嗅到的的烟火气。

此刻allen家的酒馆已经没有什么客人了，唱片机里播放着80年代的流行乐曲。这里的金发天使jo正带着微笑给最后一对客人续杯。

“嘿,blonde.”dean斜倚在吧台上对jo露出一抹挂着霜花的微笑，“上次见你还是在学校里呢。”

jo对着dean翻了个白眼，“少废话。要点什么？”

sam选了一个靠窗的角落坐下。名为出来吃饭，但dean来这儿的目的不能再明显了。jo为sam端来了一杯果汁和一份沙拉。sam默默地呷了一口果汁。也许他并没有自己想象的那么饿，但他还是很快地把眼前的食物解决了。dean仍然在吧台无休止地试图和jo搭上话，声音低得他完全听不见，sam转过头想看着窗外，然而玻璃上被夜间的寒雾蒙上了一层细密的水汽。sam抬起手，在窗上画了两个跟眼睛差不多大的圆。他把眼睛凑上去。不远处的bobby家、学校的栅栏，远处冰冷的溪流、黯淡的群山以及他的家――那座在寒夜里瑟缩着的小木屋，都通过这两个小小的圆映射在他的眼里。一切都很安静，看起来没有任何变化，但sam可以一直这样看下去直到他把所有的细节了然于心。

“sammy,我们要走了。”指节敲击桌面的声音把sam从他的世界拉了回来，“jo要打烊了。”

sam抬头看见dean意犹未尽的脸，“你吃了吗？我看你今晚够忙的。”

“当然，啤酒和汉堡。”dean拉开酒馆的门走出去的时候回头咧嘴一笑。话是对sam说的，但那个笑容不是给他的。sam不能抱怨什么。

“sam.”在sam专注于在黑夜的雪地上小心翼翼地前行不至于滑倒时dean在前方停了下来转身叫住了他。

“嗯？”

“明天我要去帮爸爸运货，很紧急。要过几天才能回来。”

“我知道了。”

“明天正好是你生日，我很抱歉，sammy。”sam一抬头看到dean的手中忽然多出一个袋子，“所以我托了jo买了这个，我知道提前过生日很没意思。。”

“我不介意，dean,谢谢你。”虽然那只是几筒烟花，sam仍然感到没来由的快乐。

当第一缕烟花在夜空中迸裂开来的时候，sam在被照亮得如同白昼的雪地上快乐地仰起头想要随之起舞。不远处dean双手插在衣兜里看着他微笑。这场烟火表演结束在dean温暖的怀抱中。“生日快乐，sammy.”

dean第二天一早就离开了。一整个白天sam都埋首于Jimmy老师的作业和借给他的书，时间过得很快。傍晚sam推开木屋的门走了出去。

夜色随着他跑向远处黑压压的群山的脚步一点一点降临。他不明白自己为何奔跑。他想让自己如同这里的群山、冰原、黑夜和天空一样寂静和安稳，他的世界是如此的寂寥和单调，但他仍能感受到身体与灵魂的躁动，这使他沮丧而不安。山峦近在眼前却永不可能到达，他徒劳地奔跑直至山顶完全染上墨色才拖着疲惫的身躯回家。

夜里sam从梦中惊醒，自己终于支撑不住了，寒冷和孤独把他彻底压垮了，sam绝望地想。“去你的。。。”sam捂着脸开始无助地哭泣。

这是sam的14岁生日。

john和dean是在第二天的深夜里回来的。dean在黑暗中抓住sam蜷缩在被子里的肩膀的同时，对方在黑暗中睁开了眼睛。“你怎么了，sammy？”dean疲倦的脸写满了关切和担忧。

“别担心我，”sam顶着一头蓬松的乱发坐了起来，“爸爸回来了？”

dean点点头，表情复杂地坐在床沿。自从和john碰头以来他都无法理解父亲反常的表现，多日未见john仿佛变了一个人，dean发现了黑美人的储物箱中多出的一些从未见过的武器，和john的眼底不顾一切的果决。dean感到困惑，但john什么也不愿透露，他也不想用自己没来由的猜测让sam白费担心。

听着厨房里john制造出的叮叮当当的声响，兄弟俩各自进入梦乡。

不像sam一直宣称的终年寒冬，这片土地其实如世界的其他角落一般也发生着季节的变换。冰原上的春天到来了。

再次回到学校里sam仍然感到孤独。放学时他走得很快，dean和jo远远地被落在后面，cass跟了上来，sam抬头时正好对上那双关切的蓝眼睛。

“sam.”cass语气中充满着不确定感。“你这段时间有些奇怪，你还好吗？”

“我很好。”或者说我一直都是这么奇怪。

“可是。。你为什么总是有意无意地疏远dean？一开学他就在跟我们抱怨。”cass尴尬地撇起嘴角，“你知道，dean啰嗦起来其实很烦的。”

“我当然知道。。”

第二天休假，天还没亮dean就一脸兴奋地要带sam去一个地方。而sam明显地表现出疲倦和不感兴趣。

“听着，我们很久没有说过话了，为了维持我们越发冷淡的血缘关系，sammy我需要搞清楚你是有什么毛病。”dean斩钉截铁的态度和把sam从床上拽起来的力度让sam服从本能一般地屈服了。

他们是在未破晓时黯淡的天色里出门的。dean用手掌扣着sam瘦弱的肩膀在空旷的原野上走着，一路上dean问了很多，而sam只是点头或摇头一句话也不说。

“好了来吧，我的哑巴新娘.”这是平原的尽头一座并不算高的山，而dean说着已经开始向上攀登，小心翼翼地偏过头冲sam眨了眨眼。

“dean!”sam一如既往地对自己孩子气的兄长感到气恼。但还是默默地跟在了后面。

sam快要到达终点时几乎是被dean一把悬空着拽了上来，结结实实地摔进了dean的胸膛。sam惊魂未定，拍掉身上的沙土气鼓鼓地瞪着dean.

dean懒懒地倚着山头的一块巨石，双手插在兜里对sam露齿而笑。此时日出驱散了水雾，sam得以看清朝阳的映射使dean的眼珠变换为清浅的湖绿。

“sammy,你看到了吗？”dean示意sam望向远处朝阳下明朗的群山。“这才是它们的本来面目。你平日所看到的只是它们黑暗中的样子。”

“可是你怎么能知道这就是它们真实的样子？”sam摇头叹息，“它们太远了，我永远不可能到达。”

dean眯起眼睛端详着sam。“不，我们可以。”


End file.
